


《恋人是个切开黑》

by gdony520



Category: k² - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdony520/pseuds/gdony520
Summary: ABO设定





	《恋人是个切开黑》

田中圭虽然一直对外宣称自己是beta，但其实和他关系好到一定程度的人都知道，他是个货真价实的Omega。

中岛健人是交往之后才知道田中圭是Omega的，毕竟田中圭信息素很淡，不会像其他Omega那样发出腻人的气味，也不像其他Omega那样的娇弱不堪，他很健壮，他很有活力，看起来就是个普通的beta。

而中岛健人知道自己恋人其实是个Omega的原因很简单，毕竟一个beta的家里没理由会储备大量的抑制剂……

 

“没有没有没有……到底哪里去了？”

田中圭正在房间里翻箱倒柜，原本整洁的房间一下子就变得乱糟糟，田中圭再找完了所有的地方，都没找到自己想要的东西之后，他大喊着男友的名字

“kenty！”

中岛很快就来到房间，像是被房间的景象吓到了一样在门上不动，可中岛看着田中圭满头大汗的站那喘气，于是从兜里掏出纸巾过去给他擦汗，边擦边问，“怎么了？找什么呢”

 

男友的温柔之举让田中圭冷静了不少  
刚想问他有没有看到自己的抑制剂，却在说话之前改了口。

“你有没有看到什么东西？”

“什么东西？”

“就是…就是……那一瓶瓶小的……”

中岛满脸的疑惑看着自己，田中圭突然就无从开口了。不知道为什么，他不太想让中岛知道抑制剂丢失的事。

“……没什么，我自己再找找吧。”

田中圭没看到在他转身时后面的中岛瞬间变了脸，露出的笑容透着一丝丝阴谋得逞的样子。

 

是的，他扔了抑制剂  
全部，一瓶没剩下  
而现在，聪明的猎人只需要等待猎物上钩就可以了……

 

田中圭的发情期不是很稳定，这是因为他长年服用抑制剂导致体内信息素混乱的原因，所以他一般都会在家中备上很多，以防自己突然发情。

昨天一大堆朋友来家里玩儿，俩人陪他们喝的昏天地暗，今早田中圭是在客厅地毯上醒的。

可是谁知道现在到底是怎么回事？！

抑制剂不见了，而他觉得自己身体已经热了起来了。

这他妈怎么办？

扯了扯自己的领口，田中圭难耐的咽着口水，他感觉身体在发烫，像是整个人都在火炉边烤火一样的烫。看向敞开的门，田中圭咬牙，任凭周身的信息素倾涌而出。

 

再也忍不住了，他希望自己的恋人能尽快……

 

中岛一闻到那甜甜的奶香味儿就过来了，他进屋释放出自己alpha的信息素，以此来压住田中圭的气味。

“圭哥哥，你发情期到了？”

田中圭现在面红耳赤的半跪在床边喘着气儿，也亏中岛还能气定神闲的站着，要换了其他alpha，早就扑上去了。

“kenty……”

发情期中的Omega无论做什么都像是勾引人，那是他们骨子里生来的本性，就好比田中圭此刻只是喊对方的名字而已，可一出口全成了让人耳酥的撒娇话。

田中圭信息素的味道是黑鸦片  
淡淡的香味闻着给人一种云里雾绕仿佛置身于梦中的感觉。被恋人说过，在洗了澡之后他身上的信息素味道还会更浓一点。  
虽然他本人完全没有察觉。

看着中岛慢慢走近，随之而来的还有他的信息素，那红酒的醇香比催情剂还要更甚，浓的似要醉了自己的心房一般。

“嗯……kenty，我……”

中岛蹲下来伸手抚摸田中圭的脸颊  
从眉毛，眼角，再滑到鼻尖，最后在嘴边停留，用食指轻按唇瓣，待那双唇红的宛如鲜血，他才收回手。

如同恶魔要诱惑人一般俯下身凑到他耳边低语，“圭哥哥想要什么？”

田中圭的喘息声更加急促，耳旁袭来的热气让他软了身子，整个人重心都靠向中岛，他缓了缓过后再回应对方——“快点，标记我……”

 

受伤的猎物知道自己将要面临的是什么，所以它对猎人说：“杀了我吧”  
猎人笑嘻嘻的回答：“当然”

 

将已经瘫软的田中圭抱上床，再一件一件褪去他的衣服，手上的动作不停，这期间嘴巴上也没停。

“圭哥哥，我会标记你，然后——”

中岛未说完的话，也不知田中圭到底听进了多少，他现在几乎没有清醒的意识了。

中岛分开田中圭的双腿，将两条腿抬起来架在自己肩膀上，数根手指放入田中圭湿哒哒的后穴里。他压下去，低头撕咬着Omega娇嫩的乳头，伸出舌头绕着乳尖打转，惹得田中圭弓起了身子，口中的呻吟断断续续，眼眶里泪光涟漪，满脸的潮红惹人怜爱。

中岛抽出手指，细细看着上面晶莹剔透的液体，当着田中圭的面张口含进一根手指  
“嗯，是甜的”  
那灿烂的笑容快要将田中圭灼伤，可这确实太令人羞耻了，他不禁用手把脸捂上，结果中岛趁这个空档，直接将自己的巨物捅进了肉穴。

“啊～嗯……啊！”  
田中圭猛的喊叫了一声，他闭着眼睛，两只手死死的抓住床单，半张着嘴呻吟，媚声连连。

闻着那格外甜腻的奶香味儿，中岛舔舔唇，阴茎在紧致湿润肉穴口里进进出出的，这感觉美好的让他像是踩在云朵上，飘飘忽忽的，却又格外的真实。

阴茎抽插的频率引得田中圭昂头仰起脖子，中岛轻轻的去咬那凸起的喉结，听田中圭委屈的哼哼，他笑笑安抚着对方，可却丝毫不见速度慢下来，反倒越插越狠，越挺越快，直接撞开了深处的渠道，那隐密的入口被他缓缓顶开。  
中岛低下头亲吻田中圭，勾着田中圭嘴里的舌，互相纠缠滑动。分开的时候他舔去田中圭唇边的口水，指尖捏上已经变硬的乳头摁压，alpha沉着嗓子说：“——我会在你体内成结，在你的子宫里射精，让你怀上我们的孩子，让你成为妈妈，让你成为我的Omega……”

这话充满占有欲，田中圭听到更是倒吸了一口冷气，平时乖顺贴心的恋人此刻就像变了个人一样，按理来说他应该觉得害怕，可就另一方面来说，他又觉得特别满足，因为眼前的alpha是那么直接的宣示着主权，同时也在告诉他——这才是真正的中岛。

红酒味的信息素围绕着自己周身，他是多喜欢这味道呀，醇厚的芬香醉人心扉，是那样的令自己着迷，令自己沉醉。

田中圭将要高潮之际，搂上中岛的脖子，在对方大力的顶撞下喊着恋人，“kenty…～啊！”  
田中圭被操射了，两人或多或少的沾了些液体，中岛动作的时候更多都会滴在田中圭的身上

中岛卖力的朝深处的入口挺进，那里已经为他打开，阴茎在温热的肉穴里面快速的抽插着，在他又一次划过内壁里那点时，田中圭的肉穴突然收紧，好像是再次要高潮了。  
中岛奋力抽插了十几下，然后一口咬上田中圭后颈处的腺体，硕大的结在他射精时张开，死死的堵住穴口以防精液流出。

标记完成，中岛吻着已经失了神的田中圭，将滴落在他脸上粘稠液体舔去，等田中圭从二次高潮的余波里缓过来了，中岛才说话，

“我爱你”

…………

“我也是”


End file.
